Entre el silencio y la oscuridad
by Tenshibara
Summary: Levi era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, nacido de la oscuridad con la noción de la crueldad dentro y fuera de los muros; y, aun así, se permitía derrumbar por sus errores y anhelar por una pizca de esperanza en la penumbra de un mundo cruel.


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece Hajime Isayama (La Yama con amor-odio).

**Entre el silencio y la oscuridad**

Todas las luces se apagaron en el complejo de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

El silencio se hacía más insondable. Antes era común escuchar las carcajadas ahogadas, lides sin sentido, alguien escabulléndose a la alacena de alimentos; sin embargo, ahora era atosigado por el fantasma del silencio, cimbrando en sus oídos con el único afán de probar su cordura y su indómita alma. El sosiego de la noche, sin siquiera el silbido del aire o las risas de las hojas danzando, perturbaba su sueño.

La oscuridad crepitaba, arrastrándose como la plaga por el piso de madera, gateando por las sábanas almidonadas, sumergiéndose en sus poros para sobrecogerlo de miedo. Ni siquiera los incipientes rayos lunares de la luna menguante, opacada por nubarrones que surcaban el aire a su antojo, dejaban entrever algo en el abismo absoluto en el que se había sumido la habitación.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad experimentaba el pavor como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Él era una criatura que había nacido de la oscuridad y siguió creciendo en esta, entre parajes subterráneos, ambientes hostiles, y alimañas; con la mentalidad de la supervivencia del más apto. Levi Ackerman no sentía miedo, o al menos no dejaba que lo dominara, la incertidumbre no podía entrar en su mente porque multitudes de vidas reposaban en sus hombros; sin embargo, ¿qué vidas protegería cuando la Legión de Reconocimiento se había reducido a menos de una docena de soldados?

Quería encender la luz, pero sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, entumecido por un temor que trascendía su entendimiento. Después de todo, no valía la pena ahogarse en la marea de remordimientos que muy fácilmente podrían mermar su tenacidad —porque hablar de esperanza para él adquiría un significado que lo superaba—, solo podía seguir al frente, honrando con su vida el infierno en el que seguiría existiendo aún después de muerto.

Dejó caer los párpados, acostumbrado a la negrura tras ellos, dejando que la helada calima paseara por su piel y acometiera con millones de esquirlas que punzaban cada una de las vidas que había arrebatado directa e indirectamente. No había tiempo para conmiserarse de sí mismo, ni permitir la extinción de su denuedo.

Y, aun así, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuadró la mandíbula mientras el frío extinguía el calor de sus húmedas mejillas. Repasaba cada uno de los nombres de aquellos que habían muerto, amigos, compañeros, subordinados, desconocidos... Se le podía ir la noche en inquinas maquinaciones para sus enemigos, en distintas maneras de vengarse y recobrar la libertad que merecían —si es que la libertad existía—.

Bufó.

El único sonido que escapó de sus labios atenazados por la tristeza que carcomía su alma, fue un resoplido que cumplió la función de sollozo. Hastiado, golpeándose mentalmente por el temblor en sus manos, aturullado por sus propios demonios, logró encender la lámpara de aceite. Se hizo la luz, titilando dubitativamente a la par que él encontraba una estúpida metáfora entre esa extinguible llama y su flaqueante esperanza. Se repitió una vez más que él no era quien para hablar de esperanza cuando se la había arrancado, en un arrebato impío, a la humanidad; después de todo, era un hecho indefectible que Erwin descollaba en habilidades de liderazgo, era el único capaz de guiarlos a la victoria costase lo que fuese.

Levi suspiró y se pasó la manga de la camiseta de lino blanca por las mejillas, desdeñoso. No recordaba en qué momento se había vuelto tan lábil al sentimentalismo. Por un instante, sintió asco de sí mismo, pero descartó la idea con un chasquido de la lengua.

Arrastró los pies hacia la puerta y decidió ir por agua fría para despejar la mente de las sandeces en las que cavilaba.

Bajo el imperturbable silencio, la madera crujía, retumbando en las paredes con un eco que bien sentía podría despertar a todos. Al atisbar una luz plateada, su mano viajó por puro instinto al mango de la daga que guardaba a la altura del muslo; sin embargo, bajó la guardia cuando vio que solo se trataba de Eren, quien dio un respingo espectacular y por poco no bota el agua que escanciaba en un tarro de latón.

—Capitán. —Saludó inseguro de mostrarse formal o no cuando era pasada la medianoche y era obvio que ninguno estaba en horario laboral.

—Sírveme un vaso también.

Eren no necesitó más. Se apresuró a colocar uno de los pocos vasos de cristal de los que disponían y acató la orden con afán perfeccionista; aunque para un perfeccionista nato, cualquier cosa que no fuera hecha por él, no cumpliría con los requerimientos de perfección. Pero Jaeger era tozudo y no sé dejaría desanimar por la idea.

Cuando le puso el vaso al frente y lo observó apurar el agua como si no hubiera bebido en días, se percató del enrojecimiento alrededor de sus ojos, la expresión sombría y el decaimiento de los hombros.

Antes de pensarlo siquiera, habló:

—Capitán, ¿estuvo llorando?

Luego de unos segundos donde ambos procesaron sus palabras, Levi lo miró por encima del vaso, disfrutando maliciosamente cómo Eren palidecía y separaba los labios cual pez fuera del agua. Sin esperar demasiado, le atinó un puñetazo en el abdomen, solo como recordatorio de no entrometerse en las vidas ajenas.

El más joven reculó algunos pasos y chocó contra el lavabo, sosteniéndose la barriga sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Cuando tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a las impenetrables pupilas de Levi, este se hallaba apurando el jarro de latón, vigilándolo cual cazador por encima del borde metálico.

—... —Eren infló las mejillas para darse tiempo de sopesar si era muy pronto para morir y, aun cuando creyó que se ganaría otro golpe, dijo—: Si quiere puede hablar conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Curvó una ceja—. Deberías estar descansando y no husmeando como una rata en la cocina, lo esperaría de Sasha, pero...

—No puedo dormir —atajó, dando un paso al frente con osadía.

Levi alzó la cabeza para enfrentarse a los orbes azules cual océano que buscaban desentrañar su pasado. Dio un paso atrás y se apoyó de la pared, notando cómo la expresión de Eren cambiaba a una de triunfo por hacerlo retroceder.

—La noche está nublada —empezó con entusiasmo—, podríamos ir a hablar afuera, quizás se despeje y podamos ver el amanecer.

Levi suspiró, cediéndole la victoria en la insignificante diatriba, y se adelantó hacia la salida, indicándole que lo siguiera con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

—Creo que está bien hacernos compañía por esta noche.

El frío le caló los huesos y lo obligó a respirar copiosamente, regresándolo a la cruel realidad donde vivían, a la hostil tierra a la que debían hacer frente, resignándose al hecho de existir luchando por ideales sin sentido. Estar junto a Eren le recordaba que estaban vivos, que la pesadilla en la que se sumergían y subsistían era real, y que tan solo restaba seguir sobreviviendo a la espera de un sueño.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y estoy nerviosa jaja... Sin embargo, quise arriesgarme y escribir algo sobre los sentimientos de Levi, considerando que no se hace mucho énfasis a lo largo de la obra principal sobre lo que conlleva vivir en la situación de él. También estaba entre usar a Eren o a Hange, pero me decanté por el primero al final porque me sentía más cómoda con él. Y en cuanto a la ubicación temporal, creo que queda a discreción de cada uno ^^

Espero les haya gustado, ¡tengan una excelente semana!


End file.
